


Blanket Hog

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Iz. Izzy, you stole the blanket again.”





	Blanket Hog

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: blankets.

Maia woke up shivering and reached for the blanket to pull it higher only to find it wasn’t there. With a huff, she turned over and found Isabelle had cocooned herself in their blanket again. She gave Isabelle’s shoulder a gentle push. “Iz. Izzy, you stole the blanket again.”

Isabelle’s only response was a snore and Maia rolled her eyes, tugging at the blanket again. “Izzy! It’s cold!”

She shook Isabelle again and the woman grunted as she woke up. “Maia, it’s still dark out.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be waking you up if you weren’t being a blanket hog.”

Isabelle sighed and unrolled herself from it, letting Maia snuggle underneath and wrap her arms around her. Isabelle returned the embrace. “Maybe we should get more blankets.”

“We have more blankets,” Maia yawned, closing her eyes once more. “We just haven’t unpacked them yet.”

“Then we should look into finishing unpacking our bedroom tomorrow.”

Maia nodded. “Yeah, we should do that.”


End file.
